0.5 Initial Release
0.5 Initial Release # #C H A N G E S A N D C O N T E N T S # #Clothing and Armor: # #-Resized most clothing world models so they're more uniform and fit on shelves more easily. #-Agatha's Dress now uses Red Dress material, now allows arm armor like every other dress. #-Agatha's Dress and Reginald's Suit now both apply the Heavy Drinker perk effect. #-Airship Captain's Coat restored. Adds +1 Charisma and Endurarance. Added to vendor lists. #-Armor Sizes now given their own category, will now appear more visibly on dropped loot. #-Armor with a lining upgrade attachment now has mod support tied to them, based off the leather torso lining mod list. Affects the following: Brotherhood Fatigues (all variants), Quinlan's Armor, Teagan's Armor, Science Scribe Armor, Engineer Scribe Armor, Field Scribe Armor, Tattered Field Jacket. #-Assaultron Helmet no longer prohibits eyewear. #-Batting Helmets: Red and Green variants restored, added to all related vendor/random spawn lists. #-Bomber Jacket now allows leg armor and Ballistic Weave, to be in line with similar outfits. #-Brotherhood Fatigues (Cade's unique) now renamed Brotherhood Medical Fatigues. #-Brotherhood Fatigues (Kells) now renamed Brotherhood Lancer Fatigues. #-Brotherhood Lab Coat restored, adds +1 to Per and Int. Found in The Scribe's inventory. #-Burnt Pink Dress restored, added to appropriate vendor lists. #-Cait's Bandolier now renamed Bandolier. #-Ceremonial Cape restored. Adds +2 Charisma. Added to vendor lists. #-Combat Armor now has decal support, 9 options to show on the torso piece, including None. #-Covert Sweater Vest now uses unique texture. #-DC Guard Helm (light), Hazmat Suit (both variants) will no longer hide beards, can be worn with glasses and bandanas. #-Dirty Army Helmet now uses proper texture for world model. #-Flight Helmets and variants should no longer remove beards, now allow for scarves. #-Freefall armor mod restored to Marine combat armor legs. #-Gunner Guard Outfit world model now appears proper color, removed gloves. #-Gunner Leathers restored, added to Gunner outfit pool. #-Institute Killer Weave can now be constructed after completing Randolph Safehouse 6. #-Lab Coat female model fixed, will now use proper 'dirty' appearance instead of Vault Tec lab coat. #-Larsen's Brotherhood Fatigues renamed Brotherhood Knight Captain Fatigues. #-Legend of the Harbor now has the intended Enchantment (+1 Endurance, +1 Agility alongside the +2 Perception bonus) #-Lorenzo's Crown Replica created, place on the Parson Asylum desk with the Charisma bobblehead. #-Marine Helmet now has Marine Tactical Helmet mesh on neck, can now support linings. #-Marine Wetsuit, Marine Tactical Helmet resistance bonuses swapped (Helmet offered twice the protection as the full body suit?) #-Metal, Combat and Synth helmets will now appear on legendary item lists. #-Minutemen General Uniform now supports Ballistic Weave, to be in line with all other Minutemen outfits. #-'No Weave' now constructible, allowing you to un-equip Ballistic Weave from items. #-Rescue Diving Suit no longer uses wrong world model when dropped by female characters. #-Salvaged Diving Suit and Helmet created. Separated items, lacks water breathing bonus. #-Skin-tight underarmor similar to the Vault-Tec suit (BoS Uniform, Synth Underarmor), now support similar lining mods. These include: Bomber Jacket, BoS Uniform (Both), BoS Officer's Uniform, BoS Hood, Brotherhood Lab Coat, Field Scribe Hat, Hazmat Suit (both variants), Maxson's Battlecoat, Synth Underarmor. #-Synth Helmet no longer prevents mouthwear, beards. #-Synth armor color category for mods created, seven restored options including metallic. #-The Captain's Hat now uses the proper model when worn. #-The following outfits now support Ballistic Weave: Brotherhood Fatigues (all variations), Chase's Outfit, Cage Armor, Clean Black Suit, Coastal Armor, Colonial Duster, Covert Sweater Vest, DB Tech Varsity Uniform, Drifter outfit, Engineer's Armor, Explorer Outfit, Field Scribe Armor, Flannel Shirt and Jeans, Gunner Flannel Shirt and Jeans, High Confessor's Robes, Hunter's Pelt Outfit, Institute Division Head Coat (all), Institute Jumper, Institute Lab Coat (all), Kellog's Outfit, Leather Coat, Letterman's Jacket and Jeans, Quinlan's Armor, Radstag Hide Outfit, Scavenger Outfit, Science Scribe Armor, Spike Armor, Teagan's Armor, Tattered Field Jacket, Traveling Leather coat, Undershirt & Jeans, Winter Jacket and Jeans #-The following outfits now support torso armor lining: Cage Armor, Coastal Armor, Helmeted Cage Armor, Helmeted Spike Armor, Kellog's Outfit, Minuteman General's Outfit, Rescue Diving Suit, Railroad Armored Coat (all variants), Salvaged Diving Suit, Spike Armor #-The following outfits now support vault-suit style lining: Cleanroom Suit, Corset, Helmeted Cage Armor, Helmeted Spike Armor, Hooded Cleanroom Suit, Trapper Wetsuit, Marine Helmet, Marine Tactical Helmet, Marine Wetsuit #-Trapper Helmet restored, added to trapper outfit lists. #-Utility Gloves created, separated from Utility Overalls. Increases carry weight, wearable on outfits without gloves. #-Vault 75, 95, 114 vault suits added to their respective vaults, one each (regular and clean) #-Vault 101, Vault 81 - New and Vault Security Helmet - Clean added to Vault 81 general store. #-Wraparound Scarf created (third piece of Metal helm trio). Added to random enemy apparel lists, metal armor lists. #-Zeke's Jacket loses unused lining attachment, replaced with Ballistic Weave support to be in line with its regular counterpart. # #Companions and NPCs: # #-Angler Gunk Ball, Angler Stalk added to Angler death items. #-Angler (DLC03_EncAngler01Template) renamed Lantern Angler to match legendary version. #-Brother Matthew added to the possibilities list of Pillars of the Community boss leaders. #-Brotherhood armored soldiers will now spawn with their proper armor. Sentinels will appear as armored-only after level 108. #-Brotherhood Knights and of higher rank now gain the appropriate Knight/Paladin perks as applicable. #-Cait's Infatuation idle lines (high affinity but not romanced) will no longer only fire if Danse is your current companion around her. #-Combat Sentry Prototype MKIV, Deezer, Dr. Goodfeels now commandable. Note this will only affect robots on a new game. #-Covenant settlers now all flagged as protected. Brian, Swanson, and Jacob can now be assigned to tasks. #-Covenant Generic settlers renamed Brad Finnegan and Dolly Madison, after two cut NPCs. #-Deezer is now flagged as movable in workshop mode, and now generates 10 happiness. #-Dr. Goodfeels will no longer vanish if you use the Sunshine Tidings Co-Op workbench. #-Eyebots (all varieties) will now do energy damage with their shots, not physical. #-Far Harbor Yao Guai, Mirelurk, and Radstag variants will now appear in the Commonwealth. #-Four stronger variants of the Mutant Hounds added. After level 108, they will now scale with the player in terms of health. #-Glowing Hound renamed Irradiated Hound. #-Glowing Behemoth renamed Towering Behemoth (not actually glowing nor radioactive). #-Glowing Mirelurks, Irradiated Yao Guai and Glowing Fog Crawlers now drop the proper glowing enemy loot upon death. #-Gracie, glowing wolves bought from Erikson will no longer irradiate you. #-Gorillas added to settlements can now be moved to other settlements. #-Honest Dan is no longer commandable or moveable in workshop mode (would lead to odd bugs if pulled to a settlement) #-Jun Long, Mama Murphy, Marcy Long, Ted Huntley can now be moved or assigned to a supply line. (NOTE: Will currently silence all but Ted). #-House Cats within settlements, such as Maisie and Dora, will now generate 10 happiness, like their Wasteland Workshop counterparts. #-Legendary Brotherhood Star Paladins will now have the proper "Legendary" affix tied to them. #-Legendary enemies will now tell you what's been beefed up when they mutate, as originally intended. #-Legendary enemies that mutate to cause poison damage will now use the proper visual effect. #-Legendary Mutant Hounds are now actually *called* Legendary. #-Preston receiving a gift will now cause a small message to appear notifying you. #-Post Blind Betrayal Danse will now still comment on the Commonwealth while idling if you betray the Brotherhood. #-Supervisor White is now hackable. #-Tina de Luca no longer flagged Essential. #-Several characters reflagged as Protected (can die unless you attack/kill them): Anne Hargraves, Clarabell, Dr. Goodfeels, Deezer, Maisie, Tina de Luca, #Trader Rylee, Vault-Tec Rep. #-The following robots are now modifiable at a robot workbench: Deezer, Dr. Goodfeels, Graygarden Robots, Supervisor Browne, Supervisor Greene, Supervisor White. Old parts will still appear on them (sometimes with their in-game engine names) and can be swapped out for their Automatron parts accordingly. #-Vicious Dogs and Wolves (all variants) that are tamed should now properly used doghouses. #-Valentine's Coat he himself wears now grants him +2 perception like the player version instead of just +1. # #Item Fixes: # = #-All alcholic beverages will now provide the Live & Love #5 issue perk. Would not due to timing bug. #-Institute Transmitter now has proper scrap values asigned to it. #-Poisoned Wine is now actually poisonous and will reduce your health over 180 seconds. #-Vault Suit Ultra-Light Build mod now generates proper mod when unequipped. #-Synth limb armor Sleek mod now generates proper mod when unequipped. #-Railroad Armored Coat Dense mod now generates proper mod when unequipped. #-Exemplar's T-60c Torso and Visionary's T-60c Helm no longer have the "c" in their names, as they can spawn at/be modded for different armor classes. # #Locations: # #-Adjusted the terminal angle at Bobbi's place to be accessible, letting you loot her safe. #-Museum of Freedom left hand side restored. Two doors added, misplaced floors re-located. #-Fatman room in Fort Strong now completely accessible. #-T-51 Power armor with the Railroad paint applied will now spawn as a full suit in Railroad HQ (reduces the costs of doing Plugging a Leak over Tradecraft). # #Outfits: # #-Cait will now spawn with her Bandolider #-DC Guard Helmet (light) added to Gunner headgear pools. #-Gunner Leathers added to Gunner underarmor pool. #-Gunners will now spawn with the Gunner decal on their armor. #-Lancers on the Prydwen command deck will no longer spawn with a second set of underarmor. #-Lancer pilots will now spawn with their proper bomber jackets and flight helmets. #-Road Goggles added to Forged outfits so they're not so stupidly rare. #-Timothy (random encounter synth asking about Bunker Hill) will now be wearing a Dirty Institute Jumper, making it used. #-Utility Gloves added to Sturges/Tinker Tom/Abbot/Deacon disguise utilizing Utility Overalls. # #Perks: # = #(Note: These are gotten in a situational for the most part. Once you miss them, you've mised them.) #-Brotherhood Knight (reduced damage from Synths, Supermutants, and Ghouls) and Brotherhood Paladin (Heal while in power armor) perks restored, gained when player rank is obtained. #-Heavy Drinker perk will now appear with a name in the perk list. #-In the Blood: +5% Rad Resist, -5% Maximum Health. Get for taking Tinker Tom's shot. #-Secret Agent: +10s on Stealth Boy time. Gotten for completing Memory Interrupted #-Station Master: 5% Bonus for Selling items. Gotten for establishing Mercer Safehouse. #-'The Heavy': This perk is now outright applied when you complete Randolph Safehouse 6. You still get the weave, which is still useless compared to the #Ballistic Weave. #-True Hero: +1 Luck. Gotten for saving Kent during the Silver Shroud quest. # #Quests: # #-Airship Down will no longer set the Institute Division Heads to essential. #-Completing The Nuclear Option with the Minutemen will allow A New Dawn to occur if Blind Betrayal has already been completed. #-Curtain Call will now reward players with both outfits, regardless of their gender. #-Elder Maxson will now wear his power armor during Red Rocket's Glare (and technically Precepice of War). #-If you failed Tradecraft for any reason, completing Appropriation will now unlock Ballistic Weave. #-Once you complete the quest involving Covenant, questions regarding it will no longer appear when talking to members of the town. #-Tactical Thinking will no longer force PAM to go into lockdown, now waits for you to get actual orders to kill the Railroad. # #Weapons: # #-45-70, Harpoon ammo added to Scrounger perks. #-Assaultron Blade now has Stun Pack mod available, to be on par with the Revolutionary Sword. #-Assaultron Blade, Mr. Handy axe and Tesla gun added to legendary item lists. #-Broadsider Ignition Coil restored, now allows the weapon to do twice the normal damage, plus splash damage. #-Cryolator fusion core mag restored (NOTE: please test this! May cause conflicts with the barrel!) #_Combat Rifle/Shotgun Improved Glow Sight Ring restored. Regular sight ring loose mod name fixed. #-Combat Rifle Ported Barrel renamed to Fluted (Barrel is visibly not actually ported, and no ported model exists) #-Combat Rifle Medium and Drum Mags restored, small mag now uses proper small mag graphics. #-Combat Shotgun Box Mag (Large magazine) restoed, Drum Mag creation perk requirements bumped up one rank each. #-Combat Shotgun Glowing Iron Sights mod restored. #-Cryolators have been added as a possible legendary weapon type after level 50. #-Junkjets and Broadsiders have also been added as possible legendary drops, appearing after level 99. #-Fatman launchers can no longer spawn in the wild with a MIRV attachment (fixes issue with Recon Target Seeking Fatman, see below). #-Gamma Gun will no longer spawn with the (very useless) Ghoul or Super Mutant Slayer legendary types. #-Gamma Gun signal splitter restored. #-Gamma Gun's loose Signal Carrier mod name fixed. #-Gamma Gun mod Lorenzo's Dish now looks like the dish instead of a generic box, value increased to 200 caps. #-Recon Target Seeking Fatman is now a legendary drop that makes use of the Targeting Computer. The MIRV cannot be attached to this weapon. #-Several miscmod leveled item lists corrected, would spawn some mods starting at level 111 instead of 11. #-Shishkebab Extra and Quadruple Flame Jets mods separated. Extra now has only two, Quad offers four and higher damage boost. #-Shem Drowne's sword now does 50 radiation damage over ten seconds, on par with the Irradiated legendary effect. #-Shem Drowne's sword now has two unique mods that increase radiation damage (Reforged and Reforged with Stun Pack). Requires Radioactive Alloy. #-Sledgehammer now has Stun Pack option. #-Institute Pulse Grenades will now use the proper projectile. #-Walther PPK added in, basically a non-unique version of Deliverer. Will appear at level 99 or higher as a legendary drop possibility. # #Power Armor: # #-BoS VII power armor paint scheme renamed BoS VIII (There's a rank between Sentinel and Elder, despite not being in the game) #-BoS T-60 Initate, Knight SGT and Knight CPT power armor paints now craftable (Initiate requires Knight unlocked, all others Paladin unlocked) #-BoS paints now have numbered I-VII in constructable list so they appear in order. #-BoS Paint for the T-45, T-51 and X-01 are now available once you unlock the Knight paint. #-Danse's power armor parts are now flagged as playable, named "Danse's" to designate them from other armor pieces. #-Gunner paint created, boosts Endurance. Uses the same formulas as Military paint, appears as a darker sheen. #-Lead and Titanium Power Armor 'paints' for Raider Power armor fixed (checked for bad keyword) #-Explosive Paints for all versions now use yellow coloring. #-Tesla Bracers naming keyword changed to appear as 'Shocking', primarily to avoid "Tesla bracers Tesla T-60" in DLC. #-Targetting HUD for helmets will now only activate with weapon out, and will highlight friendlies in green. #-X-01 Thermal Paint now uses Winter coloring instead of none. #-Institute X-01 Paint now unlocked as long as you've completed Institutionalized by joining the Institute. # #Consumables: # *Drink: Amontillado Wine bottle now properly named, no longer just "Wine" *Drinking Buddy will now be able to refrigerate Beer, Milk, Deezer's Lemonade and Perfectly Preserved Nuka Colas. *Drink: Rum & Nuka: Offers bonuses of Rum and Nuka cola. Craftable, sold by Sheffield. *Drink: Fresh Brahmin Milk: Sold by rare food vendors, Non-alcholic lists. *Drink: Perfectly Preserved Nuka Cola: Sold by Sheffield. Nuka without the rads. *Food: Melon (MelonWarwick) renamed to Institute Melon Gourd. *Food: Missippi Quantum Pie: Similar to the Fallout 3 item. Sold by Sheffield. *Food: Ground Molerat now craftable, just restored to list. *Food: NukaLurk Cakes now craftable, +10 Max AP for five mins, restores health, +4 Rads. *Food: Pre-War Fancy Lads Snack Cakes, Sugar Bombs, Blamco Mac and Cheese now have 'Preserved' in title. *Chem: Party-Time Mentats created. Requires 1 Coffee tin, 1 Whiskey, 1 Mentats. +2 Int, +2 Per and +5 Charisma for 2 mins. Stackable with other Mentats (per F:NV) *Chem: PSycho and its variants no longer innately boost DR. This is now consistent with previous versions of it. The addiction chance of Psychotats and PsychoJet #are reduced in light of this. *Chem: Slasher added. Can be made at a chem station for +25 damage and DR, using 2 muitfruit, 1 stimpak and 1 psycho. *Misc: Railroad Stealth Boy now has Carrington's Prototype model, giving it more purpose. # #Junk and Misc. Items: # = *Misc: Issues 2, 3 and 4 of La Coiffe are now restored and one issue will appear in Carla, Deb and Diamond City Surplus store listings. Anchorage haircut now #requires issue 4, 2 unlocks soul survivor, and 3 unlocks Warhawk for Women, Summa Cum Laude for Men. #-Misc: Jacob's Password from Covenant now renamed Covenant Terminal Password to avoid weird issue of two items having the same name. *Misc: RobCo Fun #3 issue restored at Bobbi's place in Goodneighbor, will give you the RobCo Defragmenter. *Misc: Taboo Tattoos Issue 4 now has proper horseshoe cover. *Misc: Six issues of Taboo Tattoos restored, each with their own unlocks to Concord Speakeasy, Meat Locker, Bridgeway Trust, Old Corner Bookstore, Hester's Consumer Robotics, Mega Surgery Center. *Junk: Pre-War Toaster now renamed Untarnished Toaster. *Junk: Following items created/restored to junk loot tables: Pre-War Blast Radius Board Game, Clean Teddy Bear, Pre-War Hairbrush, Pre-War Red Toothbrush, #Pre-War Blue Toothbrush, Unopened Toothpaste, Pre-War Feather Duster, Pre-War Mr. Handy Fuel, Pre-War Clothing Iron, Pre-War Milk Bottle, Power Cable Spool, #Barber Mirror, Distress Pulser, Inactive Distress PUlser, Trifold American Flag Case, Ironing Board, Radioactive Alloy, Thermal Coupling, Lawnmower, #Nuclear Warhead Core (Dud), Damaged Transmitter, Empty Briefcase, Robot Model Parts Box, Books (1-6), Opened Comic, Opened Magazine *Junk: Several items will now appear on robot corpses, related to said robots in question: Mr. Handy Central Processor, Sentry Bot Circuit Board, #Protectron Personality Unity # #Vendors: # #-Anne Hargraves will now also sell clothes from the following companion's sets: MacCready, Cait, Piper, Hancock, Longfellow. #-Brooks now sells Bar Harbor themed cups, bowls and plates. #-Doc Anderson now has her full inventory assigned to her vendor container, rather than just carrying it around with her. #-Garden Gnomes added to general trader lists. #-Tina DeLuca's status as a vendor completed, now sells rarer chems. #-Parker Quinn now has his own vendor container instead of being a copy of Ron's. Sells rare food items and a few rare junk items when assigned to a #trading emporium. #-Sheffield is now a Tier 4 bartender, specializing in various Nuka Cola items. #-Fixes Ron Staples so he now checks for the right kind of store when you assign him to one. Previously, he would need to be assigned to a trading #emporium to access his full inventory. #-Ron Staples and Parker Quinn will now sell Far Harbor food items. #-The Scribe now sells a full assortment of BoS footsoldier apparel. #-Institute Requisitions now sells Institute junk items, all the basic lab coats, and hooded cleanroom suit. #-Coffee Tin added to Rare food items vendor list. #-Pre-War Salt Shaker added to vendor lists. #-Pre-War dresses expanded on vendor lists. # #Text: # #-"psycho and jet" -> "psycho and other drugs". Jet didn't exist until after the war. # #Workshop/Settlements: # = #-Bed (Vault style) renamed Twin-Sized Bed, changed it and additional clone to match Covenant version that supports two. #-Bunk Bed, Queen-Sized Bed created, mainly for Covenant maintenance (Bunk Bed still only supports one character, Queen supports two) #-Cooking Oven variants created: Blue, Yellow, White, Stainless, Raw Metal, Pre-War #-Covenant's turrets now use the same template as Workshop Heavy Turrets, meaning they should be scrappable and apply defense. #-Diner counter pieces now appear under Structures -> Metal -> Miscellaneous, 19 pieces added. #-Diner bare sign added to miscellaneous. #-Diner-counter-style Emporiums/Restaurants are now buildable, as are stand-alone animation variants. #-Double sided Counter now constructible, no logner a scrap-only item. #-Electromagnetic Actuators, Relay Dishes, Reflector Platforms, Beam Emitters, and Control Consoles can be build and stored after their respective quests complete. #-Fog Crawlers can now be caught in Mirelurk cages, will need beta wave emitter to keep them tame. #-Ghouls, Settlers, and Traders that appear in the settlements already dead should now be scrappble. #-Gourd (Institute) renamed to Institute Melon Gourd, will now properly create resources and now adds 1 food, not 0.5. #-Gorilla cages can now be built if you've completed Airship Down (non-conflictory if you destroy Institute afterward) #-Guard post animation marker variant created. #-Institute Melon Gourds now craftable upon completing Building a Better Crop. #-Losing player ownership of a settlement now generates a message box instead of a tooltip. #-Metal Shelf variants 2 and 3 created. #-Restored compact Power Armor workstation, uses same resources to create as regular. #-Restored Ground Pot Cooking station, uses the same resources to create as campfire cooking station. #-Mr. Handy, Sentry, and Protectron robots now have hat armor options available. Mr. Handy bowler hats can be found under Top Armor, while the others have separate categories. #-Scavenging stations will no longer forcibly scale the user to 1.0. #-Settlement attack warnings will tell you *what* is attacking your settlement. #-Shaun's Crib can now be built at any settlement. #-Sleeping Bag description updated to reflect survival effects, can now be used by children. #-Shack Wall pieces restored: 1 shack bridge, 2 shack walls, 1 floor supports, 2 shack wall doorways, 2 shack wall caps #-Statues added to the creation list, unlocked by the same Picket Fences mag: 7 fountains, 1 plinth, 4 various. #-Wasteland Workshop Dog, Raider Cages can now be built in Far Harbor settlement locations. #-Wasteland Workshop Trapper cages can now be built, replace Gunner cages. Only buildable in Far Harbor. #-Wasteland Workshop Radstag, Yao Guai, Mirelurks now include Far Harbor variants. #-Wolves can now be caught in Dog cages, will need beta wave emitter to keep them tame.